Reflection
by RazzDazz
Summary: Today marked his last day as a student of Ouran. The annual school ball showed that. Two days after tomorrow he would embark on a new endeavor... KYOYA / HARUHI


Today marked his last day as a student of Ouran. The annual school ball showed that. Two days after tomorrow he would embark on a new endeavor as a business double major student of Harvard University. He would be majoring in economics and accounting. In a way he felt a tad sad to say goodbye to Ouran. He'd many pleasant, weird and bittersweet memories here either experienced alone or shared with his friends. Actually he loved every moment that he'd spent here even though he kept it in his heart. But Tamaki had seen through his icy façade and whispered in his ear that he was human after all.

Over the course of churning excellent leaders and citizens for tomorrow, this school has had many clubs in which students could immerse in developing their mental, emotional and physical stature to achieve the school's targeted quota through high levels of competition amongst student elites. This had caused many students to feel unwarranted pressure amongst their own peers. The students also developed feelings of unworthiness, anger, jealousy, disappointment with themselves, and life because of the great stress received from home and school.

These negative feelings had propelled Tamaki Suou to create a leisure club just for the purpose of easing the students' 'pain' by entertaining them through numerous unorthodox methods and activities that were charming and heartwarming. He'd to admit that his narcisstic best friend was brilliant in creating the host club. The club was born out of Tamaki's dissatisfaction towards his own life. It was created as a recreational club with the sole purpose of facilitating students who were either bored with their abysmal lives in school and at home or those who were plagued with frustration, and tension.

This would include those in crisis with themselves or the world and also those without an aim but looking for one would find that the club was one place where they could find themselves. It was a place where they could relax and unwind. They could actually have fun and be themselves. The club was created to make the patrons feel at ease with themselves, their surroundings, with the hosts, with people in general or whatever situation they might be in. The club wasn't a counseling club. Many thought it was.

They made the patrons to understand and emphasised the role of the host club wasn't to counsel them. It was a club for whomever seeking sanctuary to salvage what they'd lost or lacked, that was their peace of mind and calm of heart. The two elements could be achieved with the inclusion of the hosts to brighten their day through various colourful activities. The activities ranged from the simplest to outrageous. These activities were designed to cater to specific needs of the patrons visiting the club by their hosts. The club was created with the hopes that the patrons would embrace life in a positive way.

Life was difficult and hard even for rich kids and they would often be subjected to numerous tough expectations from their family, friends, foes and themselves. The intention of this club was simple. In order for them to be happy, they must learn to love themselves and love life. When patrons enter the club, this element would be the first thing that they would experience through the activities catered by their hosts. It was one of the simplest yet hardest to do because of the many unpredictable situations that would usually crop up in their already constricted lives.

The club serviced only ladies of the high school. This included anything to everything from chatting, escorting ladies to school balls, and being a dance partner, to a companion giving a shoulder to cry on. Food and beverages provided by waiters-cum-hosts. There were occasional servicing done for little boys and girls who found their way into the club in need of special attention to become adorable because they have lost the ability to be adorable. They want to impress or sum up enough courage to be able to smile and talk to a girl or boy that they liked.

The hosts would help the small ones to find their precious stuff toys or fending off big, fat cats who would look at them as if they were delicious mice. Other times, the club hosts had to find missing siblings and teaching them familial values. Once in a while, the club would receive one or two male patron(s) desperately trying to change their lives. Since they weren't ladies they would be charged a small fee for services rendered. However, the ladies were generous to purchase collective items e.g. 'get your pix with your favourite host imprinted on a mug.'

The ladies would without hesitation donate to the club's noble cause. Why? Simple, their approach and motto was 'Happiness shared is happiness gained' was inviting and heartening to them. So the club was never out of funds. The club was situated on the third floor of Ouran High School's unused and/or abandoned music room. It was simply known as The Third Music Room. It was transformed into the host club because of its beautiful furnishings and generous wide space. It was an ideal place to have activities at different parts of the room.

It was originally a big ballroom with three smaller rooms. The smaller rooms were usually called salons where the ladies would catch up on their daily lives while hearing music being played on the piano by another peer. Sometimes, the rooms were used for exchanging wardrobes for the hosts. Other times, the rooms were used as relaxation lounges. The patrons in these salons would be visited by their chosen hosts to be entertained such as playing board games, like chess, Go, Chinese checkers. Usually he was the preferred choice for intellectual games and Mori-senpai being second.

There was once they'd received high points from the squealing fangirls or patrons for playing an arduous game of gambit chess. The atmosphere was stifling and made breathing hard for the players and those watching them play. But nothing fazed them. With the clicking and flash bulbs flashing from the cameras, camcorders recording the event, cellphones, excited whispers and Renge being the commentator dubbing them as Silent Knight and Shadow King had not affected their concentration on the game. Their photos playing chess sold like hot cakes.

When asked their reason for buying those photos, their answer was the same. "Of course, we'd buy these photos. What's not to like about senpais Mori and Kyoya. They're soooo gorgeous even when focusing on something. It brings out their intellectual individualism and masculine charms more."

There were enthusiastic nods from the fangirls who'd been listening in. One starry eyed patron continued, "Also, we won't see them doing it again. So, these photos will be a precious memento for us." Again more nods of agreement.

He blinked as he realised where he was that moment. He slightly smiled as he lifted his champagne glass to a follow classmate when he caught the guy looking his way. The fellow did the same and nodded in acknowledgment. He turned his head towards the opened doors to the balcony. The moon was pale yet cheerful in its paleness. He walked and stepped onto the balcony. He looked up at the pale moon and his mind wandered off to the past again. Tamaki, second year from Class A, the founder and first member of The Host Club had to recruit a few members.

His best friend wanted him to help out with the management and financial side of the establishment. He agreed to be the second member only if Tamaki managed to recruit in members for his club. Tamaki managed to rope in a third year student from Class A, the chibi (little) and the ace captain for the karate club, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. At first, Mitsukuni was reluctant to join because of his stern family background that disallowed the participation of what they called as 'unmanly' club activities. But, Tamaki was determined to get him for a member because of his stern familial background.

He knew that Mitsukuni wanted something more out of life than just confined in the mold that his family had prepared him for. Later, Tamaki approached Mitsukuni's cousin, the quiet Takashi Morinozuka and had managed to glean Mitsukuni's secret. Mitsukuni had a sweet tooth and loved fluffy things such as rabbit, bear plushies. Tamaki lured him with delicious candies, cookies and cakes made from 'ichigo' (strawberries), and a cute, fluffy pink bunny plushie. He knew that he needed to convince Huni-senpai.

Tamaki gave Mitsukuni a thought provoking question, "What do you want in life?"

The attempt succeeded and Mitsukuni was recruited as the third member. The fourth member was Takashi Morinozuka. Takashi was easier to convince without much hassle because of Mitsukuni's direct influence on him. He was by nature a loyal friend and close relative to Mitsukuni. Takashi was an excellent kendoist and was the captain for the school's kendo club. The other reason he joined the club was to improve his passive nature.

The kendo and karate club members were shocked and the news of them joining an 'unmanly' club did not bode well with their families. Both he and Mitsukuni had a real fight out with their families (hand-to-hand combat for Mitsukuni and his younger brother, Yasuchika, while Takashi used the bamboo blade to defeat his mentor) and stated to their former club members that they had the freedom of choice in the matter concerning their lives.

The fifth and sixth members were first years from Class A, the Hitaiichin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They were a real challenge, because they always would find ways and means to give Tamaki hell. They were brats but they had excellent people skills that were essential to the success of the club. Tamaki wanted them to join the host club because they were lonely. They didn't have friends. They only had each other. There were friends who wanted to play with one twin but didn't want to include the other. So, the twins decided not to have any. If they had friends, these friends must accept the other.

Tamaki requested them to consider this, "Being hosts, you guys would have both, friends and each other."

The twins considered his remarks very carefully. Then they decided to check the host club and found that it was to their liking and it suited their needs. Without hesitation, they immediately joined the team. The last member was not rich and was famously known as The Commoner. The commoner was a brilliant first year student from Class A, by the name of Haruhi Fujioka. This shabbily dressed and messy, split haired person had strayed into the third music room because he wanted a quiet place to study. He was shocked that the room was occupied by six male students who were entertaining the girls of Ouran in return for a nice profit.

That was what he thought that the club to be indecent ripping young ladies off. He blurted out in alarm, "What are you guys, gigolos?"

In his desperation to escape, he accidentally broke a vase worth 8 million yen. He was then forced into service by the club, as an errand boy-cum-host in order to pay off the large debt. Later, the Host Club members discovered his true identity. It was a shock at first for them. He was actually a she. Knowing Haruhi personally they realised that she had a gift of exceptional intuition to 'read' a person's mind or heart.

She was hard working academically and had entered into the prestigious school with full board scholarship. The director of the school was taken up with her ingenious spontaneous answers with a tinge of dry wit in them. The director immediately thought she would make an excellent Ouran student and she'd expressed her deepest desire of becoming a lawyer like her mother. He had his ways and means of acquiring that piece of information.

Being a student of Ouran would open many doors for her because not only had she excellent results, she'd the recommendations from the school's director and that his own father had been one of the recommenders was a surprise to him. His father had based his recommendation on his first encounter with her when she'd firmly defended his actions and involvement in the host club which his father had humiliated him in front of those present at the school's annual ball.

Her eyes glittered in cold fury, "Why can't you be proud of him? He's done nothing but to uphold the values in which had been ingrained in him by you! He had used them to make this club a decent one. He's a man's man and I'm proud to call him my friend! I pity you that you can't see him as he is."

He never before felt such force for one so slight of built. He reckoned neither did his father. She'd hit the old man's head with an invisible hammer. He could clearly see his father's eyes blinked in shock. She'd managed to open his father's eyes with just talking to him in that indomitable tone. He couldn't describe how he had felt that moment but he had surely felt as if a ton had been lessened and revived! He saw her in a different light. They all did!

She had a natural flair about her and made good of anything that came by her and made things lighter for them even though she thought it was a waste of time 'entertaining' swooning fangirls. But at her way of dressing, they thought she was experiencing some major identity crisis. Her sense of dressing was probably derived from her father's odd profession as an 'okama' (cross-dresser) bartender for a popular bar. They didn't want to pry further whether the bar was of questionable origin and popular amongst what kind of people.

But after getting to know her father, they were amazed that he was like any other father who would worry about his daughter's well-being, especially knowing how his daughter hated extravagance. He had wanted his daughter to dress like proper girls should and he had quite an eye for ladies clothes. He would buy beautiful clothes for her to wear. She, on the other hand would wear clothes that were suited for boys because they were a little cheaper and practical when doing chores. She took care of everything and her father didn't have to think or worry about anything when he came back home.

However, on occasions when she did wear them they noticed that she'd have that proud twinkle in her eyes. Then they realised that she wasn't confused of her gender. She was a lady because she'd proudly wear the dress even if it wasn't expensive and beautiful all because her father had bought it with his hard earned money. She was truly a fabulous person. The twins had taken an instant shine to her. They were buddies and were in the same class. The twins had made it a point to protect her identity until certain time when she would discard her disguise.

As a matter of fact, they all felt the same way. She was who she was. He sighed as he continued gazing at the pale moon. While sipping champagne, senpais Huni, Mori and Neko had left a year before. Each was doing great in their own way. Huni loved food and had enrolled in Japan's top cooking academy because he wanted to fulfill his dream of becoming an Iron chef and a baker. Mori had expressed his interest in becoming a professional kendoist and something else that he would not divulge to them yet. Neko was sent to Germany to study engineering and gunnery.

Meanwhile, Tamaki would be in Paul Cezanne, France studying business management in that way he would be with his mother for three years. The remaining original members were now down to Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. They had recruited two excellent individuals as host members. Hikaru was the president, Kaoru was vice president and Haruhi the treasurer and secretary. Hikaru was 'father', Kaoru became 'mother', and Haru the 'elder brother'. As usual she was neither happy nor did she reject her responsibilities as the 'accommodating yet firm elder brother.'

Hikaru and Kaoru played their roles well as 'loving couple and parents.' Naturally they were bestowed the titles 'father' and 'mother.' They were still 'devilish' and that added punch to their 'loving' scenes much to the delight of squealing fangirls. A sudden rustle in the garden below made him to look down at a figure dressed in baby blue sleeveless body fitting satin gown. He hadn't a doubt that person was Haruhi taking a breather after changing from the host attire into the gown.

She sat on the garden bench looking at the pale moon unaware that she was being watched by obsidian eyes. Then, she closed her eyes with one hand rubbing her nape. She massaged her left hand with her fingers of her right hand. "God, Tama-senpai can drive a sane person insane." She mumbled to herself. A chuckle next to her made her to snap her eyes open and she was face to face with Kyoya Ootori.

"Now you know how difficult it was for me to restrain that happy-go-lucky nut!" He was sitting next to her, eyeing her with an amused glitter.

She blinked in surprise, "Kyo-senpai, you should be up there. You've to give a speech at any moment now."

"Not necessarily," He lifted a forefinger up and moved it left and right. "I let Tamaki hog the limelight. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige and not be concerned that I decided to skip off the talking bit."

"So, you'll be in Harvard?" She enquired softly, flushing slightly while averting her eyes from him to gaze at the small fountain.

He nodded, "Just for three years." He sat closer and felt her stiffened in apprehension. He stopped where he was. He didn't want her to run away from him. He wanted to tell her a few things that were in his heart before they parted.

_**Somewhere on the terrace, 'father' and 'mother' were spying on 'elder brother' and 'shadow king'…**_

"Ahh, our Haru's a grown woman," 'Mother' looked at 'Father' with a glimmer of merriment in his eyes.

"He'd better treat her right," 'Father' growled angrily while glowering at the 'shadow king.' "Or he'll have all the original guys beating him up to a messy pulp!"

"Father!" 'Mother' exclaimed in shock, "that'll be 'our' boy you're talking about."

"If he's 'our' boy," 'Father snarled, "He'd meet us first."

"Who do you mean?" 'The Prince' appeared suddenly behind them.

They nearly jumped out of their skin, "Nothing, it's just skits for our next act for our fangirls in the club.' And they quickly dragged 'the prince' back into the ballroom. They didn't want him to spin endlessly in distress at the sight of losing 'his precious daughter' at the hands of the 'shadow king.' As it was the two were embracing each other. They had a rough idea what 'the prince' would do if he saw them in an intimate position, he would charge towards them and instead of exploding at them, he'd just implode!

_**Elsewhere on the third floor, in the room of the director for the school…**_

Two elderly gentlemen looked out of the opened French window overlooking the garden below, and glimpsed two familiar figures. They were holding hands as they walked towards the gazebo. One without a moustache frowned while the other with a moustache smiled widely.

"You see, Suou," the elder Ootori indicated to the other man at the two familiar figures below, "He took the first move. I knew he had deep feelings for the girl. I saw it in his eyes when he heard her standing up to me and had defended him in front of so many people."

The elder Suou snorted, "They're just holding hands, nothing more."

"Did you forget that embrace they just shared?" The elder Ootori pointed out again much to the irritation of the elder Suou.

"It's just a hug among good friends."The elder Suou replied as he scowled at the other man.

The elder Ootori jabbed the elder Suou's arm, "Look at them now." He pointed at the two figures dancing the waltz following the echo of the music from the ballroom.

"Hah!" The elder Suou glared at the elder Ootori, "So they're dancing. That's expected!"

"Then what does that look like to you?" The elder Ootori's eyes were crinkling as he looked at the two figures in the gazebo had stopped dancing and was now looking at each other in the eyes. Their faces were inches apart.

The elder Suou shifted his gaze to see the two figures in a tight embrace and this time they were kissing deeply. He could only narrow his eyes in discontentment.

The End


End file.
